Peabodyville
'' Peabodyville'' is a 2023 American 3D computer-animated musical comedy adventure fantasy film. Produced by Illumination Entertainment for Universal Pictures, it was directed by Peyton Reed, co-directed by Yarrow Cheney, and written by Jonathan Goldstein and John Francis Daley. Plot Cast Production Development On June 21, 2018, director Peyton Reed tells screenwriters John Francis Daley and Jonathan Goldstein about making a new animated movie. Eavesdropping on their plans, producer Chris Meledandri is inspired by the idea of "making millions of people happy with the brand-new animated movie" and meets the creative team that are developing Peabodyville for the screen: Reed, Goldstein, Daley, music composer Alan Silvestri and songwriters Benj Pasek and Justin Paul to make the new movie. On January 4, 2019, Reed announces that he has pursued the film rights to the films [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Elmo_in_Grouchland The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur], Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun, The Polar Express, The Sandlot 2, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_(film) Cars], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Peabody_&_Sherman Mr. Peabody & Sherman], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotel_Transylvania_2 Hotel Transylvania 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2]. On December 13, the characters will be named after actors from [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Turbo_(film) Turbo], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Hero_6_(film) Big Hero 6], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Angry_Birds_Movie The Angry Birds Movie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monster_House_(film) Monster House], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zambezia_(film) Zambezia], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talladega_Nights:_The_Ballad_of_Ricky_Bobby Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_(film) Cars], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Peabody_&_Sherman Mr. Peabody & Sherman], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotel_Transylvania_2 Hotel Transylvania 2], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand], and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Secret_Life_of_Pets_2 The Secret Life of Pets 2]. On June 3rd, the first short sneak peak was released. On September 9th, the second trailer was delayed as confirmed and that the film would premiere on March 29, 2020. Principal filming of Peabodyville began in July 2020 in the United Kingdom. Filming ended in November 2020. As the world premiere for the movie has been confirmed at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles, Reed, Daley, Goldstein, Debney, and many cast members including are all scheduled to come to the premiere while guests include . Casting The actors are actors from Planet 51, Smurfs: The Lost Village, The Emoji Movie, The Angry Birds Movie, Winnie the Pooh, Monsters University, Inside Out, Zootopia, Finding Dory, Incredibles 2, Ralph Breaks the Internet, Robots, Rio, Ice Age: Collision Course, Dr. Seuss' The Lorax, Minions, Despicable Me 3, The Secret Life of Pets 2, The Lego Batman Movie, The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Penguins of Madagascar, Home, Kung Fu Panda 3, The Boss Baby, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Aladdin, It Chapter Two, and Zookeeper. Music * See also: Peabodyville/Soundtrack In June 2018, Alan Silvestri was revealed to be scoring the film. On July 19 2020, Silvestri was allowed to re-use some tracks from Black Panther and Avengers: Endgame, and the whole score will be music from Little Einsteins. On March 2019, Meledandri announces that the musical numbers in the movie are songs from Pete's Dragon, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Annie_(1982_film) Annie], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Elmo_in_Grouchland The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Matilda_the_Musical Matilda the Musical], Mary Poppins, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alvin_and_the_Chipmunks:_The_Road_Chip Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpongeBob_SquarePants_(musical) SpongeBob SquarePants], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Greatest_Showman The Greatest Showman], [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Poppins_Returns Mary Poppins Returns], and Aladdin, and will be written by Benj Pasek and Justin Paul. In the theatrical trailer, the song "Somewhere Only We Know" by English alternative rock band Keane. The song by Keane is included on the soundtrack as a bonus track, but not in the movie. Trivia *Some of the characters have roles that are similar to the characters from Marvel Live-Action films Thor: Ragnarok, Black Panther, Avengers: Infinity War, Ant-Man and the Wasp, and Avengers: Endgame: *During the credits, as each character dances, a small screen shows the actor who provided their voice. Dressed casually, they stand at a sound studio's microphone. It is a reference to [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ice_Age:_Continental_Drift Ice Age: Continental Drift]. *The movie has script of these other movies: **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Adventures_of_Elmo_in_Grouchland The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland]: ***Elmo's lines and movements. ***the Pesties' lines and movements. ***Grouch Taxicab Driver's lines and movements. ***Grouches' lines and movements. ***Jailer's lines and movements. ***Big Bird's lines and movements. ***Oscar the Grouch's lines and movements. ***Count von Count, Grover, Baby Bear, Prairie Dawn, Gina, Ruthie, Luis, Susan, and Bob's lines and movements. ***Grouch Cop's lines and movements. ***Mr. Johnson's lines and movements. ***Grouch Mayor's lines and movements. ***Bert's lines and movements. ***Cookie Monster's lines and movements. ***Ernie's lines and movements. ***Parrot's lines and movements. ***Stuckweed's lines and movements. ***Ice Cream Vendor's lines and movements. ***Ice Cream Customer's lines and movements. ***Grouch Prisoner's lines and movements. ***Rosita's lines and movements. ***Humongous Chicken's lines and movements. ***Telly Monster's lines and movements. ***Laundromat Manager's lines and movements. ***Zoe's lines and movements. ***Bug's lines and movements. ***Grizzy's lines and movements. ***Gordon and Maria's lines and movements. ***Huxley's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dinosaur_(film) Dinosaur]: ***Aladar's lines and movements. ***Plio's lines and movements. ***Yar's lines and movements. ***Zini's lines and movements. ***Suri's lines and movements. ***Kron's lines and movements. ***Neera's lines and movements. ***Bruton's lines and movements. ***Baylene's lines and movements. ***Eema's lines and movements. ***Url's lines and movements. **''Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun: ***Zowie's lines and movements. ***Olie's lines and movements. ***Pappy's lines and movements. ***Mom's lines and movements. ***Bonita's lines and movements. ***Dad's lines and movements. ***Gizmo's lines and movements. ***Billy's lines and movements. ***Baxter's lines and movements. ***Gloomius Maximus' lines and movements. ***Spaceboy's lines and movements. ***Baxter Bevel's lines and movements. ***Bonita Jaquita Bevel's lines and movements. ***Binky Bevel's lines and movements. ***Screwy's lines and movements. ***Polly Pi's lines and movements. ***Wheelie's lines and movements. ***Big Gene Green and Little Gene Green's lines and movements. ** ''The Polar Express: ***Hero Boy's lines and movements. ***Hero Boy's father's lines and movements. ***Conductor's lines and movements. ***Hobo's lines and movements. ***Santa Claus' lines and movements. ***Sister Sarah's lines and movements. ***Hero Boy's mother's lines and movements. ***Know-It-All's lines and movements. ***Hero Girl's lines and movements. ***Billy the Lonely Boy's lines and movements. ***Smokey and Steamer's lines and movements. **''The Sandlot 2: ***Johnnie Smalls' lines and movements. ***David "Rocket" Durango's lines and movements. ***Hayley Goodfairer's lines and movements. ***Mac McKing's lines and movements. ***Saul Samuelson's lines and movements. ***Tarquell's lines and movements. ***Sammy "Fingers" Samuelson's lines and movements. ***Penny's lines and movements. ***Jenny's lines and movements. ***The Retriever's lines and movements. ***Singleton's lines and movements. ***Mrs. Goodfairer's lines and movements. ***Mr. Goodfairer's lines and movements. ***Mr. Mertle's lines and movements. ***The Great Fear's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cars_(film) ''Cars]: ***Lightning McQueen's lines and movements. ***Doc Hudson's lines and movements. ***Sally Carrera's lines and movements. ***Mater's lines and movements. ***Luigi's lines and movements. ***Ramone's lines and movements. ***Sheriff's lines and movements. ***Fillmore's lines and movements. ***Sarge's lines and movements. ***Flo's lines and movements. ***Guido's lines and movements. ***Strip "The King" Weathers' lines and movements. ***Chick Hicks's lines and movements. ***Lizzie's lines and movements. ***Mack's lines and movements. ***Red's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Escape_from_Planet_Earth Escape from Planet Earth]: ***Gary Supernova's lines and movements. ***Scorch Supernova's lines and movements. ***Kira Supernova's lines and movements. ***General Shanker Saunderson's lines and movements. ***Lena Thackleman's lines and movements. ***Io's lines and movements. ***Doc's lines and movements. ***Thurman's lines and movements. ***Gabby Babblebrook's lines and movements. ***Hawk and Hammer's lines and movements. ***Kip Supernova's lines and movements. ***James Bing's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mr._Peabody_&_Sherman Mr. Peabody & Sherman]: ***Mr. Peabody's lines and movements. ***Sherman's lines and movements. ***Penny Peterson's lines and movements. ***Paul Peterson's lines and movements. ***Patty Peterson's lines and movements. ***Edwina Grunion's lines and movements. ***Principal Purdy's lines and movements. ***Leonardo da Vinci's lines and movements. ***King Agamemnon's lines and movements. ***King Tut's lines and movements. ***Albert Einstein's lines and movements. ***Marie Antoinette's lines and movements. ***Maximilien de Robespierre's lines and movements. ***George Washington's lines and movements. ***Abraham Lincoln, Bill Clinton, and Isaac Newton's lines and movements. ***Odysseus and Ajax the Lesser's lines and movements. ***Spartacus's lines and movements. ***Agamemnon's army's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hotel_Transylvania_2 Hotel Transylvania 2]: ***Dracula's lines and movements. ***Johnny's lines and movements. ***Mavis's lines and movements. ***Dennis's lines and movements. ***Frankenstein and Eunice's lines and movements. ***Wayne and Wanda's lines and movements. ***Griffin the Invisible Man's lines and movements. ***Murray's lines and movements. ***Vlad's lines and movements. ***Mike Loughran's lines and movements. ***Linda Loughran's lines and movements. ***Dana's lines and movements. ***Bela's lines and movements. ***Blobby's lines and movements. ***The Phantom of the Opera's lines and movements. ***Winnie's lines and movements. ***Kal's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ferdinand_(film) Ferdinand]: ***Ferdinand's lines and movements. ***Lupe's lines and movements. ***Bones, Valiente, Guapo, Angus, and Maquina's lines and movements. ***Una, Dos, and Cuatro's lines and movements. ***El Primero's lines and movements. ***Paco's lines and movements. ***Moreno's lines and movements. ***Juan's lines and movements. ***Nina's lines and movements. ***Hans, Klaus, and Greta's lines and movements. ***Bunny's lines and movements. **[https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Incredibles_2 Incredibles 2]: ***Bob Parr / Mr. Incredible's lines and movements. ***Helen Parr / Elastigirl's lines and movements. ***Violet Parr's lines and movements. ***Dashiell "Dash" Parr's lines and movements. ***Jack-Jack Parr's lines and movements. ***Lucius Best / Frozone's lines and movements. ***Winston Deavor's lines and movements. ***Evelyn Deavor / Screenslaver's lines and movements. ***Edna "E" Mode's lines and movements. ***Rick Dicker's lines and movements. ***Tony Rydinger's lines and movements. ***Karen / Voyd, Concretia "Connie" Mason / Brick, He-Lectrix, Krushauer, Gus Burns / Reflux, and Screech's lines and movements.